Daphne Greengrass
- Daphne takes her O.W.L.s the same year as Harry Potter, so she must have been born 1979 or 1980 to also have been sorted in 1991. Great Britain or IrelandWorld Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling |died= |blood=Pure-blood , Epilogue - Daphne's nephew, Scorpius, was described as pure-blood by Ron Weasley indicating that Daphne and her sister Astoria were born into a pure-blood family. - Daphne Greengrass (then named Queenie Greengrass) is listed as pure-blood and Slytherin in the hand-drawn list of students in Harry Potter's year shown by J. K. Rowling in the documentary. |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Astoria Malfoy (sister) † *Draco Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Scorpius Malfoy (nephew) *Unnamed (ancestor) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin"Rowling Answers 10 Questions About Harry" from TIME |loyalty= }} Daphne Greengrass (b. 1979/1980) was a pure-blood witch and a member of the Greengrass family, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Slytherin House. She was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. Biography Family and early life Daphne Greengrass was born to pure-blood wizarding parents in 1979 or 1980. She had at least one sibling, a sister, Astoria, who was two years younger than her."December 2007 PotterCast interview with J. K. Rowling The Greengrass sisters were raised to believe in the ideals of pure-blood supremacy. Their family was among the oldest, most "true" pure-blood families in Britain, and were counted among the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Hogwarts years On 1 September 1991, Daphne began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into the house of Slytherin. During her school years, Daphne was part of Pansy Parkinson's "gang" of Slytherin girls. She took her O.W.L.s in 1996 at the same time as Hermione Granger. In 1996 she wasn't one of the very few students able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level Potions, she evidently failed to achieve the required grade or did not find continuing on to N.E.W.T. Potions worthwhile. It is unknown if she was present during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998 and led from the Great Hall by Filch, along with her fellow Slytherins. Later life Daphne's younger sister (Astoria Greengrass) eventually married Draco Malfoy, a fellow Slytherin in the same year as Daphne at Hogwarts. She has a nephew (Scorpius) by this marriage. It is currently unknown if Daphne herself ever married and had any children of her own. In 2019, Daphne lost Astoria from the curse that resurfaced from their bloodline of their ancestor. It is unknown as to whether Daphne herself suffered from the blood curse that killed her sister. Etymology The name Daphne means "Laurel" in Greek. It is derived from the nymph in Greek mythology, who was pursued by the god Apollo. She prayed to her father, the river god Peneus, to change her body in order to escape the love-struck Apollo and Peneus then transformed her into the laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame and victory. http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Daphne_and_Apollo Behind the scenes *Based on a list of students revealed by J.K. Rowling in , Daphne's first name may have originally been "Queenie." Appearances * * Notes and references es:Daphne Greengrass fr:Daphné Greengrass pl:Dafne Greengrass ru:Дафна Гринграсс Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Greengrass family Category:20th century births